


Aggressively Thoughtful

by ashnaang



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnaang/pseuds/ashnaang
Summary: 365 Days of Writing - Prompt: What’s for breakfast? Dinner? Lunch? Or maybe you could write a poem about that time you met a friend at a cafe.Ellie and Dina have a moment.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 6





	Aggressively Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short and I'm sorry. But I'm too tired.

A hard object smacks Ellie in the back of the head.

“Jesus, fuck.” Ellie says, rubbing her head.

Ellie turns around to see Dina giving her a determined look.

“You better pick that up and eat it Williams.” Dina says.

Ellie looks down on the ground and sees an apple. Not like a storybook brilliant shiny red apple, but an adequate looking apple. Ellie leans over and picks it up, staring at it warily. She feels like she remembers hearing about someone being poisoned by an apple. Is Dina trying to kill her? Did she do something wrong?

“Why?” Ellie asks.

“Because I can’t remember the last time I saw you eat something.” Dina says, simply.

Ellie gives her an incredulous look. Since when did Dina care if or when she ate?

“Has anyone ever told you that you are aggressively thoughtful?” Ellie asks, smirking.

Dina’s gaze softens and she smiles at Ellie.

“Thanks.” Dina says.

Ellie rubs the apple on her shirt and takes a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> 5/365 days of writing (first one on Ellie/Dina). All these will be F/F couples. A different one each day of the week. I haven't written in years but really miss it. I was over on Fanfiction but it seems like AO3 might be more my jam.
> 
> Anyway I appreciate constructive feedback and love knowing if you enjoy it or not. I know that I personally struggle with switching tenses without meaning to and sometimes just general grammar. You don't have to comment on that kind of stuff if you don't want to though.
> 
> But yeah follow me if you like F/F or WLW stories. My pairings that I'll be writing on are in my bio.
> 
> Like I said above. I did not sleep well last night and I'm sleepy. I'll pick a different day for these two next week. It's short but I hope it makes someone smile. And yes I realize how I could've gone dirty with this prompt. It wasn't lost on me, maybe later on. Keeping things cute for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you next time!


End file.
